


Easy Show Of Strength

by Mnojick



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnojick/pseuds/Mnojick





	Easy Show Of Strength

John stands in his camo fatigues, pacing the living room. It was a new day for her

Sherlock was standing in front of the mirror, one hand on his bare hip, the other tracing the ornate silver frame of the newly acquired mirror. It was a sight to behold and John wished he had eidetic memory so he could remember each detail of Sherlock’s pose and each curve of his body as he stood, looking like a pale marble statue in the Louvre. What he would remember however, was how the sight made him feel. The physical attraction was a given but the very knowledge that the gorgeous and brilliant man before him was his fiancé made his mind reel with disbelief. 

“Magnificent, isn't it?” Sherlock noted turning to look at him without changing his regal pose. 

“I keep telling you that.” John retorted, making Sherlock roll his eyes as his smile widened. 

“The mirror, John. The mirror!” The bellow was as theatrical as the man himself, who waved his arm, unabashed at his nakedness. 

John neared his fiancé, his bare feet making little noise on the wooden floor.

“I don’t care about the mir- oooopf!” John caught Sherlock as the man jumped on him and wrapped his legs around John’s waist. The impact caused John to stumble backwards and they both ended up falling on the bed behind them. “You’re insane!” John’s exclamation turned into a giggle as Sherlock nibbled gently at his neck. 

“How is that news to you?” Sherlock chuckled into John’s skin as his body writhed on top of John suggestively. “I want you, John...I want you on your knees facing the mirror. Right now.” Sherlock growled into his ear, his tone growing serious, erotic. The command hit John like a desperately desired slap on the arse. Sherlock had the uncanny ability to be ridiculous and commanding at the same time and it was exactly what John needed. They moved around, awkwardly, as one does on a bed, until they were in the position that Sherlock had decreed. Before John settled, however, he straightened on his knees and turned his head angling for a kiss. He felt Sherlock’s body flush to his back as his lover’s hand stroked his cheek. There was as much affection as heated lust in the kiss as their tongues moved briefly before John lowered himself back to the mattress. He saw himself in the mirror; his face flushed as he was propped on his hands and knees, his arse presented to Sherlock. 

He felt self-conscious looking at himself naked in the mirror at first, but when he saw Sherlock behind him, his fiancé's his slightly wet chest gleaming, he decided he wouldn’t be looking at himself anyway. Sherlock was on his knees behind John and looking at John’s expression in the mirror with an inquiring gaze. He put his left palm on John’s lower back then started a languid slide upward, along John’s spine, observing the movement in the reflection. The touch was soft, but so possessive it made John breathe heavily as his body flushed even more. He arched into the touch and, seeing the beginnings of Sherlock’s wicked smile, he saw his own face change as well. 

His lips were parted and he wore a hungry, heated expression. To himself, he looked ridiculous, but clearly Sherlock liked it as his right hand started a caress of John’s right arse cheek. John knew what was coming and he felt the anticipation make his heart pound faster and the blood rush lower at the very thought. He gave a barely perceptible nod before the first loud slap echoed in the room. 

John gasped as the sweet sting transformed into heat, pain turned into pleasure delivered by Sherlock’s large palm. He felt himself relax even more, placing his trust into Sherlock’s hands, knowing that whatever the madman comes up with in bed, always ends well for them both. Sherlock was consistent in assessing his reaction to all John did with astounding accuracy and now was no exception. Therefore, when John spoke, Sherlock was already expecting it, lifting his arm away and angling for another slap. 

“You can do better, Sherlock. Ah!” The smack landed on his other cheek, harder this time, making John’s body flinch forward involuntarily. _ Oh, this felt so good... _

“Better?” John could hear as well as see Sherlock's smirk in the mirror as he asked the question. 

“If I can see the mark your palm made when we’re done, then yes.” John sassed back, knowing how to play this game. 

The hard slap on his right cheek was proper this time and John could feel the blood that rushed to his butt cheek, warm it. Before Sherlock, John would never allow anyone to order him about in the bedroom. He was used to following orders in the army, but this was different. The decisions Sherlock made in bed were for his benefit and their mutual pleasure. It was not to intimidate but to bring ecstasy and was exactly the same as what John did when he was in the mood for it. Today, he wanted to give up decision-making and let Sherlock take good care of him. His mind, however supplied ideas aplenty as he imagined how else they could make good use of the mirror so he could reciprocate in the future. 

John’s cheeks were being massaged now and he watched Sherlock’s hungry look as he caressed them. Sherlock’s hands were amazing on John’s body, making him feel like a well-loved instrument Sherlock could caress for hours on end, eliciting all the sounds he wanted from it. 

“Play me Sherlock...” came out of his mouth before he realised he said it out loud. 

“Oh, I intend to.” The growl was a promise Sherlock was clearly prepared to keep. 

The pale form disappeared from the reflection and John lowered himself to his elbows to see a mop of still-wet curls right above his arse. A moment later, he felt Sherlock’s lips delivering tiny kisses to his heated skin. Just when John was relaxing into the soft sensation, Sherlock licked a wet stripe between his cheeks and John released all the air from his lungs in a loud moan. 

The tingle caused by the lick travelled down his abdomen and straight to his cock, making it twitch with excitement. John widened his stance, giving Sherlock better access, waiting for more of the delightful ministrations. The change in position caused the wet tip of his cock to brush on the soft linen of their bedding, and John hissed at the contact. The urge to either rut into the mattress or reach over to alleviate the need with his hand arose. 

Reading his body language again, Sherlock gripped John’s cock softly to give it a tug first, then a slow stroke. John had to breathe through the overwhelming sensations so as not to come too quickly while Sherlock’s tongue started teasing his entrance as his hand was tugging his cock at the same time. John could feel Sherlock’s tongue proceeding from slow strokes into lapping, wetting his hole with eager motions, kissing him properly with needy energy as opposed to necessity. Sherlock alternated the motions, using the wide, flat part of his tongue, then the probing tip. He licked slowly, dragging his tongue then delivered quick sensational licks. John delighted in the abandon with which his lover approached their sex life, giving his whole self into the act each time. 

As John’s panting and groaning intensified, Sherlock positioned John’s cock so that it pointed back toward the detective, pushing his balls up, creating friction. The lick to the soft skin of John’s sac made him keen loudly. 

“Ahhhh...just like that...” When he felt Sherlock’s lips wrapping around his sac to suck, he had to grip the sheets to stop himself from squirming. He was a lot better at staying in place that way. He would know, because Sherlock tended to wiggle when he was in that position, which led to John restraining him with rope more often. 

Sherlock busied himself with driving John insane with the need to come as his right hand teased John’s entrance, left hand stroked his cock and mouth sucked his balls. Sherlock was the king of multitasking in the bedroom, bringing John near orgasm again, wrenching lewd moans from him. He was close... so damn close... The moment John’s thighs shook, only Sherlock's left hand stayed, squeezing John’s cock as the rest of the sensations disappeared. John breathed and worked his abdomen to refrain from coming as his whole body seemed to vibrate at low frequency. Sherlock had known when to stop, he always did. 

“Are you okay?” Sherlock asked, his voice sounding as aroused as John felt. He nodded, knowing the question was whether he managed to withdraw from the brink of his orgasm rather than there being something wrong. 

“Yes...” John breathed and swallowed to be able to speak clearly. “Could you talk to me? I want to hear your voice.” _ Your sexy voice that drives me wild... _

“Mmmm” A familiar click was followed by the feel of thick, cool liquid pouring over John’s hole. “I’d have to stop using my mouth on you...” Sherlock’s fingers spread the lube as he spoke. “And use my hands instead.” 

“Yes...” John breathed, shamelessly pushing into the touch. 

“Your arse is so needy, I think I’ll start with my thumb.” At that, John felt his puckered entrance accepting Sherlock’s digit. Thicker than his forefinger would be, Sherlock had to press harder for it to slide inside, adding incredible sensation. 

“Fuck... just ahhh...” John shivered, relaxing, welcoming his fiancé inside his body. 

“Is that you asking for more?” The triumphant tone in Sherlock’s voice was a seductive velvet to John’s ears. 

“Yes.” 

“Hmmm” Sherlock swirled the tip of his thumb just inside but didn’t move it further. John knew why that was and he was comfortable in his skin and with Sherlock enough to let go of the proper façade they all had to keep in public. With Sherlock he had no barriers, no rules of propriety bar the basic ‘Safe, Sane, and Consensual’. 

“Yes..., please...” He gasped as his body was now swallowing Sherlock’s thumb whole. 

“You’re so tight, so warm and welcoming.” Sherlock's voice was penetrating John’s mind as he moved the thumb around. “But your blush is fading.” 

“Ah!” John yelped at the slap Sherlock’s other hand delivered. 

“Your arse creates such delightful waves when smacked.” Sherlock purred before he landed one more on the other cheek. John felt his precome staining the sheets as his engorged cock swayed from the movement of his body prompted with the slaps. 

“More... please.” John moaned and looked in the mirror to see the aroused and determined expression on Sherlock’s face._ Dear God, he was hot... _

“More slaps or more fingers?” Sherlock met his gaze in the mirror and pulled his thumb out of John making him moan at the emptiness. 

“Fingers.” He answered decisively. Sherlock’s grin was wicked and oh so sexy as his curls fell on his forehead, making him look wild. 

“Smart. You need to be prepared for my cock.” Sherlock poured more lube then spread it with his index finger before he slid it inside almost halfway making John grip the sheets harder. This was why he liked being tied up, he could hold onto the restraints better, ground himself for the pleasure. Next time. The trust he had in his fiancé, allowed him the freedom to forego all worries and give into the pleasure. John moved on Sherlock’s finger in search of more. He was moments away from yelling their safeword just to beg to be fucked already. Just then, however, Sherlock added more lube and John knew his cock will be next. 

“You do want my cock, don’t you, John?” Sherlock's arousal was clear in his voice. John nodded. Of course, he bloody wanted it. At this point, he needed it so that he wouldn’t go insane. 

“I didn’t hear you.” 

“Yes.” John panted as Sherlock’s middle finger joined the one already inside him. 

“I want you to say it.” 

“I want... oh God...” He pushed his arse on Sherlock’s fingers until they were in as far as they could go. “I want your cock in me.” 

“Mmm, good. That can be arranged.” Sherlock twisted his wrist, driving his fingers in and out with a wonderfully torturous rhythm. This time John bit into the sheets not to grind his teeth and moaned into the fabric. “Keep your eyes on me.” Sherlock ordered and John realised he’d closed his eyes. Opening them, he levelled his gaze on his lover in the mirror. His arm was working, the lean muscles visible clearly in the bedroom lighting as it moved to deliver pleasure, hitting the sweet spot decisively but not too hard. The measured slaps were gloriously paced with the fingering and John could feel himself nearing the brink again as his eyes fluttered closed. “John!” The sharp exclamation accompanied the disappearance of Sherlock’s touch from his body and John’s eyes flew open. “Not yet.” Sherlock licked the fingers that were in John just moments before in an obscene gesture, moaning around them, making it harder for John to back away from the orgasm threatening to explode. 

Finally, he released a breath knowing the wave had passed and he nodded to Sherlock in the mirror to let him know. Sherlock placed his palms on John’s hips and gently pulled him back. He expected to receive Sherlock’s cock in the same position, but no, that would be too dull for the detective. 

“Sit on me, so we both can see each other in the mirror.” Sherlock instructed and proceeded to position himself. He put pillows behind his back and sat with his legs spread. John followed the prompt, positioning himself over Sherlock with his legs on both sides of his lover. 

Sex with Sherlock always meant a good workout and his thighs would remind him of this one tomorrow. It was a good thing they both kept up a bit of a workout routine even if just to keep up with the bedroom ideas they came up with on a regular basis. Cramps were a bitch when you were close to climax, and neither of them was in their twenties anymore. Sherlock positioned himself a bit to the side so he could still see them in the mirror to John’s right. John could see everything; Sherlock’s long legs parted, his heavy cock bouncing on his thigh, leaking gloriously in anticipation for John. Above it all was John in similar position, his arms supporting his upper body on both sides of Sherlock and his arse in the air, ready to be pounded into. 

Sex with John is always an event. Mostly Sherlock tops so that he doesn't have to worry about all those graceful bunny leaps he likes making. But when John tops, sex is always an event. John slicks his fingers and hand in lube, hissing thickly when applying it to his cock.

John's wicked gravelly baritone makes Sherlock's shoulders drop, his ass perking up on instinct. He relishes this: the stretch, the burn

Sherlock slicked his hand in lube and applied it to his cock, hissing as his fist made a tunnel he thrust into just twice before holding it pointed up. John positioned himself accordingly and let out a long breath as the tip of Sherlock’s sizable cock breached his entrance. 

“Oh fuck, Sherlock...” He growled, his voice raspy from the moaning he had been doing. 

“Yes, that’s right. Show me how much you want to be filled.” Sherlock’s baritone was wickedly sinful making John sink lower eagerly. He relished the stretch, the slight burn, and moaned his lover’s name, watching his body in the mirror as it swallowed the length of Sherlock’s cock. “Exquisite... oh John...” it was Sherlock’s turn to moan and it was music to John’s ears. 

John looked at the reflection of his own face and found that he was sporting a wicked grin now. He was ready to drive Sherlock to orgasm, make him scream his name. Rotating his hips, he stirred Sherlock’s cock inside himself before he lifted up and sank back down, revelling in the feeling of fullness and pleasing friction. 

The lewd noises coming from his detective enticed him more and he angled himself so that the tip of Sherlock’s cock would hit the sweet spot inside him. 

The yelp of pleasure was loud as his nerve endings seemed to burst into flames. He saw the blush took over his face and upper chest now as his thighs started to tremble with exertion and the looming orgasm. 

“Lay on me.” Sherlock instructed from behind him, speaking between heavy pants. John lay his back on Sherlock’s front and angled his head so he could kiss his fiancé. The kiss was needy, sloppy, and filled with an equal amount of affection and lust. It was a miracle there was no visible steam coming off of them. John’s cock twitched on his abdomen, so very close to release it was almost painful. Sherlock braced his legs and snapped his hips to drive his cock deep into John. 

“Yes!” John’s scream was muffled by Sherlock's mouth on his, as he continued pistoning, making John mewl incoherent noises that may or may not included his fiancé's name said over and over again. 

“You feel so good, John.” Sherlock panted into his ear as they broke the kiss. “I need to come. Come with me. Come for me, John. Now.” The last part was a growl at which John’s body let go and he soared. Closing his eyes, he felt the wave of orgasm as tingling energy being sucked from his whole body and travelling to his groin. 

“Sherlock!” He yelled as hot spurts of semen painted his abdomen, his cock needing no touch to finish the release. 

“John, John, oh Joooohn....” were the words in his ear as he felt Sherlock’s cock twitch inside him. 

They writhed in ecstasy together, riding the wave of mutual pleasure until both their bodies stopped moving. 

John kissed Sherlock’s jaw as it was the furthest he could reach when Sherlock's head was thrown back. Then he managed to look in the mirror, inspecting the aftermath of their workout. After a slight movement of his body to see better, he observed Sherlock’s cock sliding out of him to rest, half-flaccid on the mattress between his legs. The evidence of Sherlock's release leaked out of John and he couldn’t believe he was able to calmly observe such an obscene sight in the mirror. 

Rolling off of Sherlock, he searched for his lips again. The kiss was lazy this time, familiar, a physical “thank you” on both sides. 

“That was fantastic.” John murmured. 

“Mmmhmm I knew you’d like the mirror.” 

“I do. And I have a few ideas for how to use it again.” 

Sherlock’s grin was slow as he looked at John from under his lashes. “I don’t doubt it.” 

“For now, though.” John lifted himself up on his elbow. “I need to clean up while you make tea.” 

“Me?” Sherlock gasped, appalled. 

“Yup.” John kissed the tip of Sherlock's scrunched-up nose and got off the bed. 


End file.
